He dies We all die
by scallisonlover
Summary: alternate of the guys whole triple sacrifice 3x11 read and find out mores :D
1. No

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Yeah so this is just my version of the ending of 3x11. Enjoy

* * *

He can feel everyone's eyes on him as the relization that issac is going to be the one to bring allison back, he feels an unbelievable pain in his heart and then he feels anger he's not sure if it's completely towards isaac because he hasn't ripped his throat out yet. Even though there's so much anger the pain is stronger the pain hurts so much worse then anything he's felt anything he's ever had to endure but he refuses to let it show.

"It's okay." He states barely loud enough so everyone can hear. Because he relizes there staring at him with pity in there eyes but he doesn't want pity right now, especially from allison because it's only making the pain worse. So he just walks to the bucket on the right side and quickly writes something on a piece of paper for a few minutes as stiles and allison take of there shoes and extra clothing. When scott finally finishes he quickly strips and all three step up to there tubs.

"Don't read that note until my heart stops beating,okay." He says and looks around the room as they all nod then he steps in and it automaticly burns from the misseltoe that is floating around but he easily ignores it and sits.

"Scott if I don't make it back and you do you should know... your dad's in town." Great one last emotional blow before he dies but he's not angry or sad because he doesn't really care then he sees deaton nod and he's pushed under. He doesn't fight it actually he welcomes it but the alpha inside him doesn't, that's why his eyes snap open and are golden but they don't stay that way they turn pure crimson red. He doesn't let the wolf in control and he feels his heart slow and then there's one last disperate thump before he's gone.

Deaton lets go quickly grabs the note and returns to his spot at the head of scott's tub. He starts to read quickly.

I am not coming back it's my fault, all of the bloodshed if it weren't for me non of this would have happened. But I hope you all know I appreciate everything you all did for me and I loved and cared for you all for different reasons .

Lydia- stiles has been crazy for you since forever and I understand why your strong,confident,smart and more than capable of out smarting all of us except stiles :).

Isaac- You've been through so much pain in your life that I can only hope that you some day find true happiness. You're strong isaac don't ever think differently.

Dr.D-You have taught me so much in such little time. You've also protected me I don't think of you as yoda as stiles puts it I think of you as a father and I love you for that.

Stiles- I mean holy crap stiles you're my best friend wait no- no you're not my bestfriend- you're my brother. You saved me so many times you were there for me when I needed you I love you because you're like the crazy lil brother I never had.

Allison- You've been through so much pain allison but in my eyes you just came out stronger I know you would never believe me but You are so much stronger than anyone in you're family. You really deserve all the happiness in the world for everything you've sacrificed (lol nice time use the word sacrifice huh?) :)

Mom- I love you so much I have no Idea how to put it into words . You worked so hard to make sure we survived that I grew up happy and I just love you I never wanted you to be sucked into this world because I knew you would be worried sick about me I hope this puts your mind at ease a little.

I'm sorry I brought all of this pain to any of you if I could I would take all the pain away but This is the only way I can think of how to stop it I LOVE YOU ALL. GOODBYE :)

"No." Deaton stated simply, he grabbed everything he needed to bring them back and poured it into the tubs. Lydia,isaac,and deaton grabbed hold of there shoulders and thought about things that were good about them. Allison came back first gasping for air and shuderring. Isaac quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her while hugging her to warm her up faster. Stiles came back a minute later and got a towel and a hug from lydia. Stiles noticed the note and read the first part and then the part with his name.

"No." he said through a shaky breath as tears streamed down his face and he dropped the note.

"What?" allison questioned she picked up the paper and read the first part tears already pouring down her face then she saw her name and read. "No no no NO!" She started repeating and then ran to the side of scott's tub. "W-why isn't h-h-he b-back?" She questioned deaton.

"He's not fighting for it,he's not fighting to come back that's the only way it works if you fight." Deaton stated but his normally calm demenor was destroyed tears ran down his face. Suddenly scott was pulled out of the water and was laying on the floor, but it wasn't isaac who pulled him out it was stiles. Stiles was franticlly pumping scott's chest and giving him mouth to mouth until he was tired. Isaac immediately jumped in maybe his werewolf stamina would be enough to bring scott back, but after awhile he stops as he shakes his head.

"I'm going back in." Allison chokes out as she tosses the towel to the side.

"Allison what do you suppose you're gonna be doing dead?" Issac questioned as he caught her wrist.

"Issac we all no with out scott all of us would be dead by now. He is the only one who wanted everyone safe even during the whole kanima thing. Even the people who were in the wrong including me and you, he was our hope because he saw the bright side even when there was so much darkness around him. He says he doesn't understand why he's a true alpha but we all know why, because he's the most sincere,sweet,protective, and honest person out of all of us. So if we can't save him we all are already dead. Scott dies we all die don't you get that." She says in a suprisingly calm voice. Issac drops his gaze to the floor and lets go.

"Wait there may be a way."

* * *

This is just meant to be like a 2 possibly 3 part thing so yeah cliffhangers and shit. BYE


	2. Please?

Hey sorry for the late update i've had school and volleyball try out's. I MADE A TEAM AGAIN! Any way here's your new chapy. Enjoy

* * *

"Wait there may be a way." Deaton spoke up.

"HOW!" Stiles and allison yelled at him hope building up inside them that they would get there alpha, scott, back.

"Allison. I'll need you to go back in you're going to be in the same tub as scott so you will be close to were ever he is. You have to talk him into fighting, to come back and fast the longer he is in there the less his chances of coming back are, do you think you can handle it?" Deaton questioned quickly. Allison gave him a enthusiastic nod. "Alright this is gonna be like what we just did isaac you bring back allison, i'll bring back scott understand?" Deaton asked looking between allison and isaac who nodded in return. "Isaac put scott back in the tub." Scott's body was immediately carefully lowered back into the tub he was just yanked out of. "Okay allison get in." Allison gently lowered herself on to scott's body not yet dipping her head down. Isaac's giant hands gripped her shoulders.

"God this better work." Stiles finally spoke up. "Bring him back allison, if anyone can it's you. Since it's kind of your fault anyway." Stiles whispered the last part and only isaac heard him.

_For the caring, loving, true alpha who's always underestimated. _Allison thought. "1," _For the boy who never asked for this life._ "2," _For the boy who became a hero because he always tryed to save everyone. For the boy who never gave up. For the boy who was always by his best friend. For the boy who I will always love._ Without the count of three allison was plunged under water she had easily felt the darkness coming back to her and she quickly embraced it with the last thump of her heart her last thought was. _For scott mccall. _

Allison sat up quickly, as her face broke through the water she began breathing heavily. She got out of the tub and looked around the room she was in. Every direction seemed to go on forever, everything was pure white except for the tub she had just jumped out of. To allison it kind of looked like a parking garage because of the white pillars that were neatly alligned in rows.

"SCOTT!" Allison shouted remembering she was suppose to be near him. She began walking straight looking side to side. "PLEASE SCOTT ANSWER ME!" She yelled again but no response. Her heart began pounding and she sped up her pace. _Does were-wolf hearing still work when your dead? Where could he hide? Is he ignoring me on_ purpo- Alllison's mental questioning was cut off as she suddenly tripped she threw her hands out and clamped her eyes shut anticapating the impact. But she never hit the ground instead two strong arms had caught her from behind, scott eased allison back into a standing position. When allison realized scott had caught her she turned still in his arms to face him.

"Allison what are you doing here? I thought you went back?" Scott questioned looking into allison's eyes. Suddenly there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, allison had just slapped scott's left cheek. In shock scott just stared of to the right with wide eyes, allison forced scott's arms from around her and pushed him back that snapped scott back into reality, his head snapped back towards allison his eyes once again met hers but this time she was staring daggers at him. (Chinese ring-daggers to be exact)

"WHAT THE HELL SCOTT? I MEAN SERIOUSLY? WHAT. THE. HELL! STILES,LYDIA,ISAAC, EVEN DEATON ARE AT THE VETS CRYING. WHY? BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DECIDE '_OH I WONT COME BACK AND ALL I'LL LEAVE IS A NOTE WHILE THE LAST WORDS I SAID WERE "DON'T READ THAT UNTIL MY HEART STOPS BEATING". _THAT IS SO FUCKED UP SCOTT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT. STILES JUST SHUT DOWN AND STARTED CRYING THE SECOND HE READ YOUR LITTLE NOTE. YOUR BEST FRIEND IS BACK THERE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BROKEN. SCOTT WHEN I LOOKED AT THAT NOTE IT FELT LIKE EVERY LAST BIT OF HOPE I HAD WAS GONE. SCOTT IT FELT LIKE MY WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD HAD JUST STOPPED AND BEEN RIPPED INTO A MILLION SHREDS MY HEART. FUCKING .STOPPED, SCOTT. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE SCOTT! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE LIVING NOT DEAD!YOU HAVE TO GO BACK FOR THEM. FOR YOUR MOM. FOR ALL OF US. DAMMIT SCOTT FOR ME!" Allison yelled lossing any control she had over her emotions. Scott was looking of to the right not being able to look at allison's eyes that were filled with anger,pain ,passion ,betrayal, and tears.

"Allison I can't- I can't go back. I've always put ya'll in danger it's always my fault that someone's dieng. If I stay dead then ya'll will be s-"

"Bullshit. Bull fucking shit. And you fucking know it." Allison stated as she took a menacing step to stand nose to nose with scott. "You know NONE of this is your fault. Y-"

"It is my fault. If I weren't this stupid true alpha the alpha pack wouldn't be hear, if the alpha pack weren't here neither would jennifer, and if she weren't here stiles,you and, me wouldn't be worrying about weather or not our parents are dead or alive. See allison it's all my fault I hate putting you all in danger I hate seeing all of you so stressed and worried. I hate it so much I would rather stay dead then go back and be a hazard if that's the only way to keep ya'll safe. I will not let ya'll be in danger and fight aga-" scott was cut off once again by allison but not by her words but her smashing her lips onto scott's and in the process pushing him up against the pillar that was behind him.

_God I've missed this._ They both thought. After awhile they broke apart allison looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Scott I love that you care about us so much but please just this one time stop. Stop okay? Stop being the goddamn hero okay? We all chose to fight with you because we want to we all know the dangers of what we do. We all know the risk we take the consequenses we could face but scott we stand by you , we fight with you, because we care about you. Remember when derrek said you already have a pack well I get it now. It was always stiles,me, and unknowingly lydia we were your pack and it's been growing, scott I even think my dad's a member. Even isaac is a part of it even though derrek changed him. Scott we have to fight together as a pack. Scott I get that the alphas came because of you but that is not your fault there was nothing anyone could have done. So scott tell me with us being your pack and the alphas being as blood thirsty as they are what happens if you stay dead." Allison commanded.

"T-" Scott barely got out before allison cut him off again.

"They'll kill us. ALL of us because they want the power and just because they know they could with out you there." Allison stated and took a step away from him as he thought about what she just said. "Scott please, please come back. Scott we need you. You're the alpha, scott, so take control." Allison pleaded. Scott let out a sigh of defeat knowing everything alllison just said was true.

He slowly started nodding and pushed of the pillar. "Okay i'll go back." With that allison was practically dragging him back to the tub when they got there allison just forced him in the tub as fast as possible and got in right after him.

Allison once again shot up out of the tub panting and jumped off of scott's body she just stared into the tub barely realizing there was a towel around her.

"Why isn't he back yet? Did you not find him? Didn't he agree to come back?" Stiles questioned staring at the tub also.

"Yeah- he said he would- I literally shoved him back into the tub I- I thought he would come back he h-" Allison was interrupted by scott suddenly jumping out of the tub facing away from everyone and he roared a much deeper stronger roar any of them have ever heard before. All of them were just standing in shock when scott finished he stood on two feet his breathing already normal. He turned to face them, they weren't met by chocolate brown eyes, no they were met by pure blood red eyes for some reason they all stood a little straighter trying to show some form of respect. A smile grew on scott's face.

"Miss me?" Scott questioned. Allison let out a airy chuckle shaking her head and deaton did the same. Stiles had some how managed to stand right in front of him, then stiles punched scott square on the jaw then pulled him into a hug. Allison stared with wide eyes.

"DAMNIT dude you scared the crap out of me! Never. Ever do that again. You know what just for that i'm buying a dog whistle and i'm blowing it every time i'm around you." Stiles promised as he hugged scott tighter scott just nodded and said okay. Allison busted out laughing and began to cry from laughter. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows except scott who knew she was thinking about how her first reaction was to hit scott also. As allison calmed down she just shrugged at them and walked up to scott.

"You so deserved that." She stated he chuckled and nodded. With that allison jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist,arms around his neck, and hands immediately running through his hair and she pulled him into a very passionate kiss. They kissed for awhile until stiles decided to awkwardly clear his throat reminding them there were other people in the room before they winded up having back-together-sex. They pulled apart but allison put her forward on his trying to touch him as much as possible.

"Sorry to interrupt that- totally hot but incredably uncomfortable make out session but we do have people to save." Stiles stated at stiles words scott let allison gently down and his eyes managed to burn a bit brighter red. He took a more dominate, threatening stance and looked at the group as he thought of a plan.

_That's right be the alpha. Take control. Ugh! God I just want to jump you right now. _Allison thought scott smirked at her. _Oh I plan to and you can when this is over. _Scott's voice managed to say in allison's head. Her eye's widened, scott just winked and turned back to the group.

"This is all ending tonight. The lunar eclipse gives us a opening to get to the alpha pack since were-wolves lose there powers during the eclipse allison, stiles were gonna need ya'll to hit them with everything as soon as it starts. They'll already be pretty weak because if derrek, isaac,peter, cora, and I attack them we should be able to handle it for a while. Since jennifer will probably be out looking for them she'll probably show up as well at some point. Deaton do you have any of the kanima paralysis?" Scott questioned in his alpha tone. Deaton nodded, walked to a cabinet, and pulled a jar of the goo out. "Great allison were gonna put some of it on each of your arrows and stiles we'll put some on some of your bullets. Okay?" Stiles and allison nodded listening intently to the plan. "But first since we know where our parents are we go save them,get the weapons, get the hales, and get ready for the clash of the monsters. Deaton do you have enough mountain ash to go around the old building where the packs use to have there meetings?" Scott questioned deaton nodded. "Good. alright let's go."

With that they all walked out of the vets. Scott getting on his bike, stiles and isaac getting in stiles' jeep and allison getting in the car with lydia right by her side. When they all buckled up scott revved his bike once and took the lead.

* * *

I thought I would do the final-y you know show leader alpha McCall. Come back soon. BYE


	3. slasher

I planned on this being a wtf? type chap not the whole thing but some of it so read and find the wtf? ENJOY

* * *

As they all parked on the outskirt of the preserve everyone became tense thinking the same thought. _What if there already dead? _Scott stood facing into the forest as everyone stood nervously behind him.

"Stiles lydia you two stay here just in case we need a fast get away. Allison isaac y'all are coming with me, get your bow." Scott instructed. Immediately stiles and lydia went and sat in the driver seat of the cars as allison pulled out her bow and several arrows. "Let's go."

With that they began walking through the woods for about five minutes until scott heard something and froze he turned to isaac.

"Do you hear that?" Scott questioned isaac and allison shoot him confused looks.

"Hear what?" Isaac responded.

"It-it sounds like- one of those spikes mr. argent used when we were trapping cora and boyd. Maybe that's him come on." Scott said and broke out into a jog allison and isaac following closely behind, soon they reached a stump. _The nymaton. _Allison thought _Yeah.. wait I see the entrance come on._ Scott said in allison's mind, scott and allison suddenly took of in the direction of the wooden doors, flinged them open, and ran down the old steps isaac quickly behind them. When they reached the bottom the saw all three parents tied up scott noticed chris had dry blood on his head and his mom and the sheriff were unharmed. Allison quickly pulled out a arrow and went to cut the rope but scott was already on it, in a second he had cut all three of the parents ropes with his claws.

"Scott!" Melissa said and pulled her soon into a tight hug as allison forced her father into a hug that he instantly returned.

"Thank god your okay." Scott and allison said breathlessly then looked at each other and smiled. Isaac just stood there shifting awkwardly until melissa pulled away from scott only to attach to isaac. The sight warmed scott's heart but the warmth was wiped away as he remembered where they were.

"We have to get out of here just in case jennifer has any plans of coming back." Scott stated everyone nodded and went up the stairs as they were about to exit the clearing there was a sudden _woosh!_ Then scott fell to the ground as he howled in pain. Everyone quickly turned to him and saw the staff sticking out of the back of his knee.

"Now scott, do you actually think your little plan would work?" Deucalion asked with a smirk on his face. Everyone turned around at the sound of his voice on the other side of the clearing, scott pulled the staff out with a grimace and stood as his leg began to heal. As he stood and turned to duke he saw kali on his right glaring with aidan and ethan to his left shirts off and faces blank. _Four alpha's against one alpha a beta one hunter with a bow one hunter weaponless and two regular humans. Damnit! _Scott thought allison looked at him having heard what he had just thought. "Ohh even more entertainemt." Duke said as his grin grew wider. All of a sudden stiles and lydia came barreling into the clearing holding guns stiles tossed one to chris and his dad as lydia gave one to melissa.

"Looks like they brought toys." Kali growled suddenly derrek flipped in at scott's said as cora ran to his side. Duke took off his glasses and jacket and let them fall to the ground as he stepped in front of his pack as his eyes glowed crimson. Scott stepped forward also flashing his eyes at the demon wolf.

"How many of your friends do you think will survive scott? How many will you be able to save scott? Us against you, I wouldn't like those odds if I were you scott. I mean something could easily happen to your little huntress, or that embasole you call a best friend, possibly that beautiful mother of yours even. All I want scott is for you to come with me. Do that simple task no one gets hurt, refuse and i'll start with your little girlfriend." Duke threatend.

Scott's heart began to hammer against his chest as he became more and more infuriated.

_Scott stop._ Allison thought to scott who looked back at her with crimson eyes she looked at him pleadingly. _Don't fall for it he wants to make you angry he wants you to attack first don't let him get to you._

"Well isn't this sweet seems that little sacrifice stunt has made you two a mental bond." Kali spat out venom obvious in her tone.

"Oh goody more were-bitch comments." Stiles muttered but everyone heard him.

"Enough talking." Kali said and charged after stiles she lunged at his throat only to be punched in the face mid air by cora sending kali back towards duke but she easily landed on her clawed feet. "Your gonna pay fo-"

"Kali stand down." Duke commanded and kali was right back by his side silently fuming. "Scott me and you alpha to alpha you win we leave you lose we kill every single person in your pack as you watch. Come on scott the only way they possibly leave alive is if it's you and me" He stated.

_Don't sco-_ Allison started. _I have to and you know it._ Scott cut her off he nodded to duke and pulled of his shirt tossing it to the side. Allison took in a sharp breath as she saw her name in a heart on scott's lower back but it wasn't a tatoo it was like his skin had formed it all on it's own. Scott and duke walked up to each other until they were face to face in the center.

"No fear still scott? I'm impressed." Duke said but before scott could reply duke threw him into a tree instantly breaking it and knocking all the wind out of scott. Scott rolls from his back to all fours breathing heavily suddenly one of dukes hands wraps around scott's throat and raises him off of his feet and slams him into the ground three times before letting go. "You need to realize that i'm stronger you can't beat me i'm the demon wolf you'll never be able to beat me." Duke taunts.

Scott slowly rises then he slashes at duke's chest but he easily dogdes and knees scott in the stomach making him fall on all fours. "Come on give up scott resisting is useless." Duke slurs in his wolf form. Scott rises once again and lands a punch right on to dukes jaw stunning him and manages to throw duke a few feet away.

_Just like lacrosse come on scott calm down and focus. _Scott encouraged him self as he took a deep breath over and over.

Duke went to punch scott in the jaw but he saw it coming from a mile away and easily ducked it landing a punch to dukes abdomen before standing straight up. Duke swiped his right leg under scott's body planning on tripping him but scott easily jumped over it and delivered a quick super man punch to dukes cheek. Duke growled in frustration as everyone stared on as it seemed scott was only playing with the demon wolf except allison who was- growling?

"You know I heard someone say once 'The best way to eliminate a threat is to have someone do it for you.' That's what you were doing all along that's why you kept trying to get derrek to become as bloodthirsty as all of you. Because you thought I was part of his pack and he'd kill me if he did what kali did to her own pack. Which means you think i'm a threat. Now enlighten us why would _the demon wolf_ be scared of me huh? Because your weak and you know it, you know i can win and you know, I. WILL. WIN." Scott taunted the wolf before him.

"NEVER. I. AM. NOT. SCARED!" Duke shouted and slashed with all his strength at scott's throat. Scott simply caught his wrist and stared into dukes clearly frightend and suprised eyes. Scott used his free hand and took a powerful swing at duke that immediately had him stumbling black with blurry vision. Scott punched him again making him stumble even more. Scott caught duke by the throat and threw him in between were everyone was staring. The next anybody saw were claws slicing against deucalion's throat instantly killing him.

But they weren't scott's claws, they were...

Allison's

* * *

Wait... You say what know? Lolol I know your all 'uhhh allison's a human' and all that but I'll explain soon promise. What will scott do with the rest of the alpha pack? Where is jennifer? What the hell is up with allison? I know these are probably questions your wondering if you have any guesses just review I reads them all o.O lol review if your up for it. BYE.


End file.
